Ok, Here's the Truth
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Callie gets some news she wasn't excepting and now she has to tell and possibly hurt the people in her life. And one person doesn't take it so well. Callie/Erica, Callie/Mark friendship
1. No blue lines or pink plus signs

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first Callica fic, but I had a dream about them (Weird, I know) and so I decided to write a fic about the dream, with a few minor adjustments. I am really big fan of Callica and hope that Shonda makes this work between them. That being said...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything you recognize from the show. Those would be owned by the brilliant mind that is Shonda Rhimes**

**Review: They make me happy, and are a real keep-me-going thing to get in your inbox :)**

* * *

Pregnant.

Callie had been staring at that little blue word for over five minutes in the comfort of Erica's bathroom. The blonde was at work while Callie had called in because she currently felt like shit and now she knew why. Callie had made a quick run to the drug store to pick up something that would make the dull ache of her stomach go away for even just an hour. She briskly walked to the back of the store to get out as soon as possible because vomiting on the floor of a store was not high on her list of things to do, when her eyes briefly glanced towards a passing aisle and caught a glimpse of a pregnancy test. She continued walking until the wheels in her mind started to turn and she realized that she had practically forgotten everything that happened before Erica and her had gotten together. This hit her like a ton of bricks and she stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing the elderly lady behind her to run into the back of her legs with her cart.

No.fucking.way.

Callie smile sympathetically at her and moved over toward the side. She turned around, going toward the pregnancy test that was now mocking her. That one test led her to what were probably thirty different tests on the shelves. Her eyes widened as they scanned the shelves, trying to find one that would catch her eye and get on with it. She knew that she could hop into her car and head over to Seattle Grace and get one for free, but Callie decided that was definitely not even an option. For one, she hated the new gynecologist and Addison wouldn't fly all the way back from California again just to do a pregnancy test, even if it happened to be for one of her closest friends. Secondly, Erica was at work, and would inevitably find out that Callie was there as well, and she really didn't think Erica deserved to be caught up in this. She knew eventually she would have to tell her, but she needed to know for sure herself before dragging the blonde into it as well. She finally settled on the test that stated in words whether you were pregnant or not as opposed to one or two blue lines or pink plus signs. She laughed bitterly at the pink plus sign and that was the first test out of the pickings. It was the test for the people waiting for something like this and who had planned for ages to have a small person come into their life. Callie was definitely not one of those people. Making the purchase, Callie left the store and headed back to Erica's, where she promised she would be when the heart surgeon got off.

Now Callie was reading her fate off a little plastic stick that she had just urinated on not minutes before. Staring at the little blue word, she was praying to a God she solemnly talked to have the word 'not' appear before the word 'pregnant.' No matter how long she prayed or how long she stared at that stick, she knew that the result was going to stay the same. She was pregnant, and not just that, but with Mark Sloan, man-whore of Seattle Grace's baby. Once the initial shock of the situation wore off, sobs escaped Callie's lips as she chucked the test across the room. She started hyperventilating as her body shook with fear and uncertainty, causing her to sink to the floor and curl into a ball. Knowing that she was going to pass out if she didn't get her breathing under control, the brunette pulled herself up to the toilet and sat upon it, putting her head between her knees. A couple of minutes later, her breathing regulated, but the tears had yet to subside. Callie went over to where the test had landed on the floor, grabbed the box, and threw both of them in the trash on her way back out to the couch. She unceremoniously plopped down on the couch, her eyes finding the 'flu' kit that Erica had set on the table, consisting of saltines, aspirin, water, juice, and a bucket in case she couldn't get to the bathroom. A sad smile appeared on Callie's lips in realization that when Erica knew that she was inhabiting Mark Sloan's kid, there was no way she would want to stick around. That coming across her mind, the tears started rolling down her cheeks all over again, making Callie curl up on the couch and bury her head into the Erica, vanilla scented pillow. Her fatigue quickly kicked in and the brunette had fallen into a dreamless slumber.

xxxx

Erica arrived home to find Callie asleep on the couch, but even when the raven beauty was unconscious, she could something was bothering her by the way the crease in her forehead was still apparent. Deciding to keep that in the back of her mind and let her girlfriend rest, the blonde headed to the kitchen to stir something up that Callie might be able to keep down.

Erica was letting the soup simmer and was mid-way through reading a magazine on the counter, when she heard footsteps pad across the tile floor.

"What time is it?" she was asked, as she turned around to a sleep ridden brunette staring at her.

"Around 8, why?"

"Jesus, I slept forever!" Called yelped, causing not only Erica to jump but she felt herself leap as well at the surprised shrillness of her voice.

"Well, baby, you are sick, so it's good that you're sleeping," Erica replied before turning her attention to the soup on the stove.

"Yeah, I guess so," Callie shrugged as she went to grab something to drink out of the fridge.

Callie's tone and complete disregard for her health was more than enough for Erica to know that something was bugging the orthopedic surgeon. She stopped stirring the soup and walked toward Callie, almost backing her into a corner with concern showing over her features.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Erica asked, trying to meet the brown orbs in front of her, but the owner was looking anywhere but back at her.

"Nothing," Callie told her, instantly regretting replying with that word, because it couldn't possibly be farther from the truth. "Why would you think something was wrong?" Her mind must have told her mouth to speak in clichés today, because that is what this conversation was turning into; one big cliché. She felt Erica's eyes burn holes in the skin on her face, which meant that she was reading her, reading her like an open book, which she always seemed to be able to do easily. Sometimes that could be more of a curse than a blessing, and that sometime was now.

"Because I know you, which is why I think something is wrong. Now spill it, Torres." Erica said, trying to lighten whatever burden Callie was carrying on her shoulders by using the name she reserved for teasing.

Callie smirked a little when she heard Erica call her Torres, but it quickly faded when she realized that this was it. "Erica, I don't have the flu."

The blonde's face quickly changed and a million different worse possible case scenarios went rolling through her mind. Did she have something that was far worse than the flu? God, she couldn't lose her, she, no they had come much too far for them to get torn apart. "Baby, what is it?" Erica asked, instantly grabbing for Callie's tanned hands.

The shorter of the two stared up into the eyes of the person who had brightened every corner of her world when she figured George had darkened it forever. "When I tell you this, I will totally understand if you want me gone and never want to see me again, and—

"Callie!" Erica interrupted her rambling, growing more and more worried with every word that flowed threw Callie's lips. "Just tell me, you're starting to freak me out."

Callie felt the tears spring in her eyes as she prepared to have her whole world crash down around her, more so than it already had. She took another deep breath before she began and focused on the hands in hers. It could be the last time she would be able to feel them. She met Erica's baby blue gaze, feeling her knees go weak and just let the words tumble right out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**...what do you think? Continue? No? Let me know! And please be kind, I do have a heart. :)**


	2. Outside the entry doors

**A/N: Ok, here you go guys. Chapter 2! This is a little short, but I think it holds a lot. I will try to keep the updates coming but I am getting busier so we will see. I have a tendency to abandon stories, but I will try not to, just keep my encouraged!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, although it would be nice!**

**Reviews: I like them...a lot :)**

* * *

Erica stood silent for about half a second before she punched Callie dead in the arm.

"What the hell, Callie?" she yelled, watching the brunette wince in pain and saw shock and fear flash in her chocolate eyes. "You really scared me for minute! I thought you were dying or something, Jesus Christ. I swear, you ever do that again-

Erica stopped in mid-sentence because she could see that Callie was confused about her reaction, because lets face it, her girlfriend had conceived a child with a man she truly despised and she hadn't kicked her out yet. Callie didn't know what to think or feel about the blonde's reaction. She was totally speechless and would open her mouth as if to say something, but nothing would come out. The whole conversation she had with herself before Erica came home was now useless, and she didn't have a back up. Erica could read everything that Callie was thinking threw two dark brown pools and decided to end her suffering.

"Baby, come here," Erica said, reaching out for Callie's hand and leading her to the dining room table.

The brunette still couldn't believe that she wasn't out on her ass with Erica throwing all of her stuff out of the upstairs window. She was so inside her own head that she didn't realize that had been seated with Erica sitting at her side.

"Cal, I am a doctor and I know what can happen when a man and a woman do the 'McNasty', as it is now called," Erica started, using hospital slang to try to lighten the mood and smiled when she saw the corners of Callie's mouth upturn. "I knew before we got together that you were sleeping with Sloan, I didn't like it, but I dealt with it because you were my friend. Now you are so much more than that, and I know as well as you do that you can't change the past and what happens, happens. I would not allow myself to watch our relationship diminish because of something that happened before we were together, and if you decide to keep this baby, I am one hundred percent behind you. I love you and we have worked too goddamn hard to fall apart now."

Callie felt her emotions clog her airways as she began choking on her sobs. Tears quickly filled her chestnut eyes and the only thing she could think of to do was to grab a hold of Erica and never let go. She practically leaped into the heart surgeon's arms, silently begging her to do what she did best; hold, repair, and heal her broken heart. Erica felt tears well up in her eyes, but blinked them away commanding herself to be the strong one while the other broke down in her arms.

xxx

Erica intertwined her fingers with Callie's as they walked up to the doors of Seattle Grace, and received as mixed look of joy and confusion from her. She smiled at the brunette, letting her know that everything was fine and she just didn't care anymore if everybody knew, because in all reality they all did anyway. Addison was at the hospital for only a day and saw something that neither wanted to admit, then everyone else who say them on a daily basis knew weeks before they even had a slight clue. Erica could feel Callie's hand tremble in hers and she knew that she had decided that today was the day she needed to tell Mark. The blonde stopped short of the door, yanking Callie back at her when she tried to keep walking.

"Everything is going to be ok, babe," she whispered in Callie's ear as she gave her a chaste kiss before continuing walking, all the while never releasing the raven haired woman's hand.

Callie was in a state of shock. Not only was Erica holding her hand while walking into their place of employment, but she had kissed her right outside the entry doors. She felt as if she was being dragged along due to her nerves and the amount of time she was spending inside her head. Her hand got hit with an icy blast and she was forced back into reality at the sudden loss of contact with Erica. She ached to grab it again and hold her hand forever, but Erica's pride was her hands and that included both of them.

"I'll meet you for lunch, okay?" Erica asked, receiving a nod as a reply from Callie and then watched her quickly slip back into her own world. She gave her a quick smile and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking toward the surgical board. Erica released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she walked toward the white board scribbled with names of doctors and nurses, when she felt no more eyes on her than normal. _See it's a new age, people are more understanding or just don't care, _she thought to herself before erasing all thought from her mind as she searched for her name on the marker board.

Callie stood glued to her spot for another couple of minutes before feeling the eyes of nurses on her. She shook her head as if to move her thoughts around, and she started her search for the last man she really wanted to talk to right now. She rounded the corner by the nurse's station and saw him walking toward her. Callie's heart was beating so loudly, she was sure not only could Mark hear it, but the nurses at their station could hear it as well. She pasted a smile on her face and quickly raised an eyebrow seductively to get his attention.

"Sloan," she bellowed, watching his eyes light up like a child on Christmas, "on-call room, now."

* * *

**So watcha think? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know!**


	3. Broken Pieces

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My brother got married and its been hectic. Anyway, here is the next chapter. This story isn't going the way I initially planned, but it works...right? So to anyone I told sneak peeks to, sorry its probably wrong now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything you recognize from it. They all belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and fans, you keep me going. **

* * *

Once Mark heard the click of the door shut behind him, he instantly began peeling his scrub shirt off. It wasn't until he heard Callie sit softly on the mattress and not her usual plop of excitement, did he realize that this on-call room trip wouldn't be like those previous.

Callie saw out of the corner of her eye that Mark was half undressed and she proceeded to watch him process the difference of this trip than those they usually took as he redressed. It pissed her off slightly. How dare Mark think that she would have sex with him when he clearly knew that she was with Erica; she wasn't George for God's sake. Okay, so maybe she did try the seduction act to get him here, but that was all she could think of to get his undivided attention without screaming her news to him in front of everyone. She could feel his eyes on her, expecting _something_, and it almost made her feel dirty as she realized what she had become to him. She unconsciously licked her lips and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in the back of her throat.

"Mark the reason I brought you here," that sounded stupid and way too formal, she thought to herself. "Okay, the truth is…"

"Callie, just say—

"I'm pregnant," She quickly whispered, cutting him off.

"What?" he asked, having her repeat herself to make sure he heard her clearly.

"I'm pregnant, and it's….it's yours."

"Are you sure?" he asked, no emotion evident in his voice, as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the door.

"Am I sure of what?" Callie asked angrily, almost growling her words at him.

"Both."

She knew which question he was really asking, and that infuriated her to no end. She was three seconds from kicking his pretty boy ass, and ask Meredith, there were times where Callie could release her inner cage fighter.

"Fuck you, Mark," she fired at him, pushing past him and exiting the room.

The tears were swimming in the ortho resident's eye and began to steadily overflow when she felt two arms pull her into an embrace from behind her. Her cries grew into sobs and she clung to the body of her holder. Mark came out of the room and received a hateful glare from the icy blue eyes of Erica Hahn over Callie's shaking shoulder. His face stayed stone hard as he walked past them without ever looking back. Erica pushed Callie into the on-call room that she just stormed out of.

"Baby, what happened?" the blonde asked as she pushed the wet dark hair from Callie's face.

All Callie could do was shake her head as she pulled at Erica, silently telling her that she needed this contact with her. Erica slowly moved her hand in a circular motion against Callie's back, in effort to soothe her. She used her other hand to flip the lock on the door and she grabbed Callie's hand, pulling her toward the bed. The heart surgeon sat down and slid all the way back with her back to the wall and her feet dangling off the edge. She motioned for the brunette to sit next to her and before she knew it, Callie was formed to her side with her head on her chest. After a few minutes of silence, Callie finally spoke, "He asked if I was sure he was the father."

Erica was stunned and instinctively rubbed her hand up and down Callie's tanned arm in silent support. Sure she hated Sloan just as much as the next person, but she never thought of him as a complete ass in a situation like this.

"He thinks I'm a whore, and he doesn't even care that I'm carrying his child."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Maybe he just needs more time to adjust to the idea that he has a child on the way," Erica told her, seeing the brunette shake her head in response.

"I don't think so," Callie started, "When Addison told him she was pregnant, he instantly bought baby clothes and became father of the year. Granted we are not together but he is just as responsible for this as I am, and should show some sort of fucking emotion!"

The tears started again and Erica kissed her temple, hoping that it would somehow help the person she loved try and get through this hard time. Sure this was hard for her; this was her girlfriend having a baby, which because it wasn't humanly possible without some help….wasn't hers, but this wasn't about her. This is about how she had to be strong and be able to pick up the broken pieces of the one in her arms or the raven haired beauty may not survive.

Callie's voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jump a little at the break of silence. "I'm going to tell the Chief that I don't feel good and go home. I can't focus right now and I can't risk my career at the moment." "Sorry," she whispered, referring to the leap that Erica made when she started.

"It's okay," the blonde said as she brought her voice down to the level Callie was just using. "And yes, no career ending right now, you have enough to deal with." Erica got up off the bed and held out a hand, silently telling Callie to take it. The brunette answered, threading her fingers through the ivory ones and she pulled herself up and into Erica's embrace once again. Erica planted a chaste kiss on Callie's lips and stared straight into her wounded soul. "Do you want me to go home with you?"

Callie felt her heart flutter at the fact that Erica would leave something she loved almost as much as life itself to be with her during this shitty time, but she knew that she needed to sort her thoughts out on her own. "No that's ok, I need to spend some time alone and think" Callie kissed her once more. "Thank you though."

Erica gave her a slight sad smile, "Ok, I'll see you at home."

The brunette just nodded before exiting the room once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica opened the door to reveal a silent house. Usually Callie stayed up to ask how her day was before they both headed to bed. Although the heart surgeon was disappointed, she knew that Callie had an overly stressful day, so she let feeling smolder. She hung her coat by the door, slipped off her shoes, and dropped her purse before tip-toeing her way upstairs. Upon reaching the bedroom, she found Callie sound asleep on the bed, shivering at the fan that was blowing directly on her and her face sported the red, puffy, tear stained look. Seeing Callie like this nearly tore the heart surgeon's own heart to shreds. Erica quickly pulled off her bra and exchanged her jeans for green plaid boxer shorts from Callie's drawer. She accidentally caused Callie to wake from her slumber by trying to get the covers out from under her, but she was asleep in second upon success. The blonde slid into the other side, pulled the comforter over both of them, and snaked her arm around Callie's waist. She felt Callie sink into her and mumble "I love you" before flipping to her left side, facing Erica.

"I love you too," she whispered as she kissed her forehead, and soon fell into a quite slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second day in a row they walked into the doors of Seattle Grace hand-in-hand before parting ways. Callie was determined to focus on the job she loved as it would help push her current thoughts to the back of her mind, even if it was just a day, it would be a break. She got to her locker and upon opening it she saw a neatly folded white note sitting at the bottom of it. Grabbing it, her mind thought of a thousand things it could be. She unfolded the piece of paper, her expression falling when her eyes began to read the words.

_I quit today and am heading back to_

_New York. Mail the papers that deal_

_with the rights._

* * *

**Please review! Tell me if you like it or don't, what I can change or just give me some ideas! :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Second Day in a row

**A/N: I tried writing this one a little differently than the others, I don't know if I succeeded, so you'll have to let me know? I tried writing a little more of what Erica was thinking, which was super hard because I identify with Callie so much more. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and hopefully chapter five will be up soon.  
Disclaimer: Grey's anatomy not mine, anything you recognize also not mine...unfortunately.  
**

**Reviews: Yes please! I feel they are dwindling, and that makes me sad. Does my story suck and nobody is reading it anymore? please let me know!**

* * *

Callie must have read and re-read the note a hundred times before her body was able to do anything. She slowly closed her locker, still staring at the note in her hand and sat down on the bench in between the set of lockers. The other residents had come, changed, and left, leaving Callie sitting alone, pondering over two simple sentences. After the shock wore off, the tears did not come like they usually would, instead Callie was just pissed. How dare he just decide that he wanted to back out, fucking coward! She sat a few moments before paging Erica, because frankly, she just needed her to be with her.

Erica stood staring at the surgical board, but her mind was in a totally different world. She couldn't help but to feel a little hurt that Callie was so broken up at Sloan's reaction. It seemed to her that Callie had feelings for Mark that were covered up with 'meaningless' sex. Erica could be totally wrong and Callie was just broken up at the fact that her baby wouldn't have a father, although that shouldn't matter because the baby would still have two loving parents. _Oh God. _Erica thought, her pulse beginning to quicken as her thoughts went a thousand miles an hour. _I am going to help raise a child, a living breathing human being. _Erica began to feel dizzy and had to grip the wall to keep from falling to the ground and embarrassing herself in front of the whole hospital. She never really had time to think about the future, her mind was caught up with the present and helping Callie push past all the boulders that seemed to be barreling her way. Could she really help raise a child, was she fit? Hell, she had enough trouble trying to keep her house plants alive, and this was definitely more demanding. And what if something happened to Callie and she was left to raise the baby on her own. _Erica Hahn! You need to quit thinking like this right now! Callie is going to be fine, the baby – _Her mind was forced to a halt when she heard the familiar beep of the pager at her hip. She grabbed it and saw it was Callie, causing all the worse case scenarios to start playing in her mind. She couldn't help it, she was a pessimist. She nearly ran to the resident's locker room. The blonde walked through the doors to see a pacing Callie, with a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Callie?" the blonde asked, once she closed the door behind her.

"What a fucking coward!" the brunette yelled, not meeting Erica's eyes or standing still.

"Who?" Erica asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to know what got Callie on this trip today when she was fine five minutes ago.

"Sloan!" Callie screamed, trusting the note toward her girlfriend.

Erica took the note out of the ortho resident's hand and began to read the words splashed on the paper. She couldn't believe that Sloan would take it this far. Callie was right, he held just as much responsibility for this child as Callie did. She sure as hell didn't climb on top of herself and impregnate herself! Now the heart surgeon was getting angry.

"I swear, I'm gonna remove his dick with my scalpel if I ever see that man again!"

Erica's sudden outburst caused Callie to stop pacing and stare at the blonde. A smirk turned into a hearty laugh, and eventually they were both laughing hysterically until tears started to form in their eyes. The giggling subsided and a comfortable silence fell upon them in the locker room.

"He always seems to fuck up my work day," Callie whispered, sitting down next to Erica and putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You never seemed to mind before," Erica replied before her mind even registered what was coming out of her mouth. _Shit._

It took a couple seconds for Callie to comprehend what Erica had just said to her. Once her mind wrapped around the words, she was instantly up and walking toward the door.

"Callie, wait," the blonde called, getting up herself.

The brunette paid no attention and swiftly walked out the door, slamming it closed behind her. Callie felt the pressure and tingle in her nose that told her the tears weren't far behind. Involuntarily, the salty droplets fell one-by-one from her chocolate eyes. How could Erica say something like that to her after everything she said last night? Callie really thought that Erica understood, but apparently it was all show. Callie walked to the Chiefs office for the second day in a row. She knocked briefly before entering. Dr. Webber looked up at her from behind his black rimmed glasses, and could tell by the look on her face that this was serious.

"Dr. Torres, what can I do for you?"

Callie walked in, closed the door behind her, and went to sit down in one of the two chairs positioned before his desk.

"Um…," she started, not knowing exactly what to say, "I need the rest of the week off, if possible. I'm having some personal issues and—"

"Does this have anything to do with Sloan leaving?" Richard interrupted, watching the resident's face change. "I don't mean to pry but I do know a thing or two about what goes on in my hospital. This clarification would put some pieces together."

"Well, sort of," Callie started, trying to find the right words. "I mean I am the reason he left, so I guess it would." She looked up to see a very confused look on the Chief's face, and she knew she had to make some sense of what she was saying. She exhaled; trying to gain some strength to say what she really wishes wasn't happening. "I'm pregnant with Sloan's child, and I told him and he fled."

The Chief was speechless, he, like Erica, didn't think Mark would run from a situation like this. He figured Sloan was man enough to be able to step up to the plate and take responsibility for his actions.

"Well that would explain his urgency yesterday," Richard said, mostly talking out loud to himself before realizing that the ortho resident was still in front of him. "Okay, Dr. Torres, take all the time you need to resolve these issues. We will have the other orthopedic surgeons cover for you for a while. Just give me or Patricia a call when you feel you're ready to come back."

She smiled gratefully at him and whispered, "Thank you," before getting up and leaving the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slamming of the door quaked Erica's body and she grabbed the handle of the door to keep from falling for the second time today.

"God dammit!" she yelled, hearing that and the hard slap she gave the door echo back at her in the empty room. She walked back to the bench, and plopped down, putting her head in her hands. Man, had she screwed this up. It didn't even occur to her that she still held a grudge for something that happened more than a month ago, and before _they_ happened. Apparently you can't control your subconscious, no matter how hard you try. Erica knew she couldn't do anything now, because once Calliope Torres was pissed, it was best to leave her be for a while. She let out another deep breath and ran her hand through her blonde tresses, trying to compose herself before exiting the room. Erica decided she would continue her day and allow both her and Callie to cool down before trying to talk to her. Remembering that she didn't have a surgery until 11 o'clock, she went to do charts in her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie got out of the parking lot, only to discover that they had come to work together, and in Erica's car. She let out a frustrated growl and decided to walk over to Joe's; barely anyone was there this time of day and Joe had become a good friend. She walked in and was greeted with a smile from Joe doing his usual cleaning.

"Hey Callie, a little early dontcha think?"

The brunette let out a chuckle, "Yeah. But since I can't drink anyway, could I get a water, please?"

"Sure thing," he replied, watching Callie climb upon a bar stool and fidget with her hands. "What's with Callie Torres going dry?"

All Callie did was lay her hands upon her stomach, hoping he would get the picture so she wouldn't have to explain for the second time today. Joe nodded knowingly and then the remembrance of her and Erica hit him, confusing him.

"Are you still with Erica?" he asked quietly, hoping to not hit a sore spot, but noticed that Callie tensed and started fidgeting with the glass of water that sat in front of her.

"Well, yeah…I think so. She was really great about the pregnancy when I told her a couple days ago, and I really thought we were going to be able to get through it together. But today I got this note in my locker from Sloan," she hesitated and looked up at Joe to make sure he understood the importance of Mark in the situation, and she continued when she knew he got it. "The note basically said that he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby and he was running from the situation. Anyway, she said some things to me and now I'm not sure if she is really O.K. with it like she said she was."

Joe took a moment to take in everything he was just told. "Callie," he started, waiting for the brunette to look at him in the eyes, "you know deep down that Erica is trying her hardest. You know her better than I do, but from what I can tell, she cares about you so much that she would lay her own life on the line if it meant protecting yours. Put yourself in her shoes, what if it was her that was pregnant and not just pregnant, but carrying the child of a man that you despised with every fiber of your being. Of course you would hide all the negative feelings and just be there for her, but sometimes, those feelings surface and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Erica loves you, everyone can tell, so don't let her slip through your fingers. Understand what she is going through, because I guarantee you, it isn't easy."

Now it was Callie's turn to do the soaking in. She got what Joe was saying and maybe she expected too much out of Erica. She smiled at Joe for his insight before grabbing her water and sitting in the corner booth. She sat there thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Getting out of her trance, she fished for her phone in her purse and upon finding it, she pressed speed dial 2. She pressed the phone to her ear and prayed that the recipient of the call would pick up. Her prays were answered when she heard a familiar "Hello?"

All the sudden her words caught in her throat for a moment, though she didn't know why.

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

"Addy?"

* * *

**Review? pretty please...they help heal my soul :)  
**


End file.
